


Hoth Headcanons and the Saga of Stabby [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: We all know that Hoth was a simmering mess of hormones and stress and I would pay good money for a soap opera about them. Here are some things which Definitely Happened.(Featuring Stabbywho is definitely not a space doomba.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoth Headcanons and the Saga of Stabby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257927) by tumblr. 



> Runs 7:56. Originally written by tumblr users peradii, kyraneko, arctic-hands, dafterwho, digitaldiscipline & copperbadge. Cover art by me & platinumvampyr; podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [11.0MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Hoth%20Headcanons%20&%20the%20Saga%20of%20Stabby.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [5.81MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Hoth%20Headcanons%20&%20the%20Saga%20of%20Stabby.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK you guys. Queelez tweeted me a link to this tumblr post last night that said "no context. no backstory. don't look at my tags. just read it." And I did, out loud to my roommate in fact, and it was so delightful that I needed to do it again into a microphone.
> 
> (Also, I couldn't sleep. I needed this distraction today.)
> 
> HUGE thanks to platinumvampyr, who made the Stabby art for me in 2 hours after I texted her "would you be willing to do me a favor" at two in the morning <3


End file.
